


Nán đợi vầng dương

by Helia (caretta)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, Dubious Consent, M/M, Military, Prostitution
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: Sau bảy mươi ngày ngập chìm khói bụi và thuốc súng, quân Liên bang cuối cùng đã tiến vào Coast City.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Damian Wayne, Kyle Rayner/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Sau bảy mươi ngày ngập chìm khói bụi và thuốc súng, quân Liên bang cuối cùng đã tiến vào Coast City -- một thành phố kì lạ như tồn tại trong không gian tách biệt hoàn toàn với chiến sự khốc liệt bên ngoài. Quân phục đen viền đỏ của Liên bang đi lẫn bên màu xanh trắng Đế quốc; người lạ mặt hồ hởi cụng ly, tay ôm eo trai gái bao đủ mọi màu da, trang phục hay ngôn ngữ. Họ ăn chơi, nốc rượu, ngủ chạ, tìm quên. Nơi này không có chiến tranh, không có bè phái, không có chính trị -- chỉ có vài chục ngàn quân nhân đóng lại ở mỗi thời điểm, vùi mặt vào thoả mãn bản năng nguyên thuỷ trước khi bị vội vã lôi lại chiến trường.

Damian không hiểu vì sao cha cậu lại muốn lưu lại nơi này.

Sau trận Sacramento, toàn bộ bờ Tây đã nằm trong tầm kiểm soát của họ. Tướng Prince vừa đẩy lùi những chiến hạm Đế quốc cuối cùng khỏi Seattle, và sau khi củng cố biên giới sẽ xuống nhập quân với họ để chuẩn bị đánh sang Colorado. Tất nhiên Luthor sẽ rút hải quân của y về phía Nam -- chỉ trong vài tuần nữa, Coast City sẽ sạch bóng quân Đế quốc.

Đề nghị tấn công sớm L.A. của cậu bị Bruce gạt đi -- ông không muốn thương vong vô ích khi lính bộ Luthor vẫn còn sự trợ giúp hùng mạnh của hải quân Atlantis. Điều này đồng nghĩa với việc đã một tuần cậu không có việc gì để làm trong phòng chiến sự. Mọi công tác hậu cần đã có Drake lo, binh lính được cắt ca rời doanh trại hai ngày trước, và cậu sắp bức bối đến phát rồ.

Damian nhìn ra cửa sổ xe, thầm tô những ánh đèn neon nhờ nhạt thành màu vàng chói toát hơi nóng rừng rực của khói lửa chiến trường. Bộ đồng phục thẳng thớm trên người cậu thiếu đi sức nặng của máu, bùn, và thuốc súng; tiếng cười nói ríu ran chỉ làm cậu nhớ những tiếng gào lạc giọng, những tiếng hét thất thanh, tiếng khóc lóc cầu xin bị vùi dưới tràng súng không khoan nhượng. Damian được sinh ra để tắm trong máu lửa, bao quanh người cậu là tấm màn chết chóc mà vài ngày trong khung cảnh tấp nập không thể xua tan.

Cha cậu thì khác. Dù khi đang chỉ huy cùng lúc năm mặt trận hay khi đang ngồi trên xe đến nhà thổ bí mật nhất Coast City, ông vẫn giữ vẻ mặt bình thản, đôi tay đeo găng da trắng ấp trên lòng trong tư thế của một chính trị gia. Đã ba năm từ khi ông cho phép Damian được theo mình ra trận, nhưng hơn nửa thời gian chính cậu cũng không biết ông đang toan tính gì. Phải chăng Coast City có một bí mật chiến lược gì đó mà cậu chưa biết? Phải chăng họ sắp gặp một gián điệp nằm vùng cha cậu đã cài ở đây từ trước khi cuộc chiến bắt đầu? Damian không biết, và trong lúc này, không muốn biết. Bruce cho cậu đủ nhiệm vụ để thoả mãn một Chiến thần khát máu, cậu chưa cần phải dò xét thông tin mà ông chưa muốn nói ra.

Xe họ dừng trước một cánh cổng sắt thoạt nhìn không có gì đặc biệt, thậm chí còn không có bảng tên, dù cậu biết nơi họ tới được gọi là The Lantern. Người giàu có căm ghét phải pha trộn với bọn thường dân thô tục, dù việc họ muốn làm chẳng tao nhã hơn gì. Kín đáo, độc quyền, bên trong che giấu xa hoa vô hạn, đó mới là cách họ thoả mãn hư vinh. Damian đã quá quen với kiểu khoa trương đầy miệt thị đó, nên cậu không bị mờ mắt bởi ánh sáng chói loà từ đèn treo, từ lụa là hay những vóc dáng khêu gợi chờ đợi cậu sau bức rèm. Không, ánh mắt cậu lập tức bay lên đầu cầu thang, vượt qua cùng một loại giải trí bọn lính ngoài kia đang hưởng thụ dù đắt tiền hơn gấp vạn, để tìm kiếm điều duy nhất có thể khơi lên hứng trí cậu trong lúc ngơi quân.

Đúng như lời đồn, Hal Jordan đang đứng tì khuỷu tay bên lan can, tay kia nhàm chán đưa lên môi điếu thuốc. Hắn phả khói, thoáng nhìn hai vị khách mới đến rồi lại hờ hững quay đi, như đồng phục trĩu nặng quân hàm của họ không đáng cho vào mắt.

Damian cười nhếch mép, bất giác liếm môi. Một cơn lửa âm ỉ thiêu lên dưới bụng cậu, vui mừng cho dấu hiệu cậu đã tìm thấy thứ cậu đang khát thèm -- một cuộc chiến.

***

Hal đã có hơn bảy năm để hoàn thiện công thức thu hút đàn ông phù hợp nhất với tính ngông của hắn -- nói thẳng ra, là coi chúng không đáng một xu. Hắn mặc đơn giản, một tấm áo choàng hoa xanh thắt ngang lưng, chỉ cần gác chân hay nhún vai là để lộ ra hết những gì tự có. Phần vì hắn lười, đằng nào chả tiếp khách, che che dấu dấu gì cho mệt; phần vì hắn kiêu kì. Đẹp vẫn là đẹp, bất kể nghề nghiệp, bất kể xuất thân. Chừng nào bọn khách rỏ dãi cứng lên chỉ vì nửa cái mắt cá chân hắn bố thí, Hal Jordan vẫn là người thắng cuộc.

Từ sáng John đã tất bật vì tin hai ông thánh sống sẽ ghé thăm chỗ họ trong ngày. Quân Luthor trên bộ thua như ngả rạ, Coast City về tay Liên bang chỉ còn là sớm muộn. Bọn họ vẫn xởi lởi với mấy tay tướng Đế quốc còn lưu lại, tất nhiên, nhưng xây dựng quan hệ tốt với hai cặp gót giày sắp sửa dí lên lưng đã thành vấn đề sống còn. Mà với tư cách thằng đĩ ăn khách nhất The Lantern, trách nhiệm này rơi lên hắn.

Hal không nao núng, tướng Liên bang dù sao cũng là đàn ông. Hắn hi vọng có thể lôi cả hai lên giường cùng một lúc, công đôi việc đi cho rảnh nợ.

Tự tin như vậy, hắn vẫn dặn đi dặn lại John không được cho Kyle thò mặt ra ngoài. Guy hay Carol hắn tin có thể phục vụ hai hung thần tới nơi tới chốn, nhưng Kyle? Kyle không thuộc về nơi này. Kyle vốn dĩ không nên đến đây.

Mạng Kyle do tiền chuộc thân của hắn mua về. Kyle là trách nhiệm của hắn.

***

Damian đứng gá bên mép chiếc bàn trang điểm, cắn từng đầu ngón tay để rút đi cặp găng da, tư thái quý tộc được dạy từ bé sớm đã bào mòn đi bởi nhiều năm trong quân ngũ. Nếu cha vắng mặt cậu vẫn có thể chủ trì một cuộc họp chiến lược, nhưng cậu thà vứt đống giao lưu chính trị phiền nhiễu đó cho Drake. Vị trí của cậu là trên chiến hào, trong xe tăng, trên lưng ngựa, sau mũi ngắm.

Hay lúc này, trong nhà thổ, chờ đợi con ngựa bất kham Hal Jordan.

"Đừng làm ta thất vọng quá sớm nhé," cậu thầm nghĩ đến cái bóng chìm sau làn nước bên kia tấm kính. Cậu đã gặp kiểu kĩ như Jordan ở nhiều thành phố khác -- kiêu ngạo, sỗ sàng, đánh vào tâm lý ham tìm của lạ của bọn quân nhân, và lấy làm tự mãn vì có thể phỉ nhổ vào khách mà vẫn ngẩng cao đầu. Đáng tiếc, cậu chỉ cần trừng mắt hay doạ dẫm vài câu, họ đã rút ngay về bản chất van xin hèn mọn. Sau đó là đon đả, là chiều chuộng, là những điều người thừa kế nhà Wayne đã ngấy đến tận cổ từ lâu.

Cậu dò hỏi, săn tìm những kẻ như thế ở mọi chỗ dừng chân, chỉ để tìm kiếm cảm giác ban đầu khi họ nghĩ cậu vẫn đang trêu đùa, nên có thể từ chối cậu thẳng thừng, có thể nhìn vào mắt cậu mà không biết sợ. Bọn họ bị lừa vì đôi mắt ấy cũng phải lắm -- một đôi mắt màu xanh lục ngọc, mà dưới ánh đèn nến của nhà thổ dễ dàng chuyển thành màu vàng sánh như rượu whisky. Hai đồng tử chuyển động đầy linh hoạt dưới một đôi mi có thể rủ xuống đưa tình, cũng có thể thoắt quắc lên sắc lẻm như mắt báo. Damian quen việc người thường giật thót vì thay đổi trong mắt ấy, cậu dùng nó để thử lòng, và tới nay chưa ai có thể trụ quá mười giây.

Cậu mong Jordan có thể chịu được năm giây. Ba thôi cũng tốt. Nếu qua mốc sáu, cậu sẽ bao anh ta trọn thời gian ở lại đây.

***

Một cây đèn bàn bay choang qua cửa sổ, sau đó là một loạt tiếng rơi vỡ loảng xoảng, bàn ghế xô đổ xen với tiếng thở dốc, gầm thét và chửi thề. Mấy người hộ tống toan chạy đến cửa, song Bruce phất tay lệnh cho họ lui. Sau nhiều tháng cấm dục, xem ra con trai ông đã tìm được món đồ chơi vừa ý. Nếu việc phát tiết có thể giúp Damian bớt nóng nảy trong trận chiến sắp tới, ông không ngại lưu lại đây thêm một thời gian.

Nhấp một ngụm trà mà ông biết không bao giờ có thể sánh bằng trà pha bởi tay Alfred, Bruce quay sang chủ sở hữu The Lantern.

"Ta đã nói 'toàn bộ nhân sự.'"

Steward, khen cho anh ta, vẫn giữ được vẻ bình tĩnh, cung kính cúi đầu.

"Còn lại hai đầu bếp, ba phụ bếp, năm hầu phòng và mười hai tạp vụ, thưa Tướng quân. Nếu ngài yêu cầu tôi sẽ cho gọi họ lên, nhưng tôi e làm bẩn mắt ngài."

Ngày khác, ông sẽ có hứng đưa đẩy với anh ta vài câu, để bài học ngấm sâu hơn. Nhưng hôm nay ông vừa mất liên lạc với quân cờ giá trị nhất trong lãnh thổ Đế quốc, và như Damian, ông cần nơi giải toả.

"Drake," ông gọi, đặt tách trà xuống bàn. Từ sau những nhân sự đứng dàn hàng ngang của Steward, Tim bước vào, dẫn theo hai hộ vệ áp giải một thanh niên trông chưa đến hai mươi tuổi. Cậu ta đi thẳng lưng, thả lỏng vai, nhưng tay vô thức ghì chặt mép quyển sổ vẽ cùng bút chì như bùa hộ mệnh.

Bruce nhìn Steward đang tái mặt,

"Tên?"

Giây phút Kyle bị dẫn vào, John thấy mình đã hụt đi hai mươi năm tuổi thọ. Dầu vậy anh vẫn phải nén quả tim đập binh binh trong ngực để trả lời,

"Kyle Rayner. Cậu ta vừa được mua tháng trước, còn đang học việc, thưa Tướng quân."

Khoé mắt Bruce cong lên trào phúng.

"Không ngờ nhân viên của anh được đào tạo chu đáo như vậy." Ông liếc nhìn Kyle, đánh giá một lượt mớ tóc đen hớt cao, gương mặt trẻ măng với đôi mắt to tròn, và bộ quần áo trắng giản dị trên vóc dáng thư sinh.

Hài lòng, ông gật đầu với Tim, người lập tức ra hiệu cho lính dẫn Kyle đi, đồng thời ghé miệng vào bộ đàm để điều động tài xế.

Lúc này Steward vội bước lên, có lẽ chuẩn bị tuôn một bài rằng Rayner trẻ tuổi thiếu kinh nghiệm, khó mà phục vụ được tốt, xin hãy để đàn anh đàn chị đi thay. Bruce không có kiên nhẫn để chơi ván bài đó. Ông đứng dậy,

"Ta không nghi ngờ khả năng dạy dỗ của anh, Steward, nhưng e rằng Rayner sẽ phải hoàn thành chương trình học với ta." John còn chưa kịp phản đối, ông đế thêm, "Ta hứa danh dự, cậu ta sẽ được đào tạo chu đáo về quy củ, nhất là cách nghe lời."

John Steward ngậm miệng, bất đắc dĩ cúi đầu. Xem ra trước khi Bruce đến, anh ta còn hi vọng dùng mấy đứa kĩ nam có thể xin được cha con họ chút ân huệ nhỏ, hay ít nhất được bảo vệ trong một thời gian ngắn. Bảo vệ, có thể. Ân huệ, không thiếu. Nhưng Steward hiểu ra anh ta hoàn toàn không có quyền quyết định chừng nào, tốt cho cái mạng anh ta chừng ấy. Lần sau tới, Bruce tin rằng ông sẽ gặp một Steward ngoan ngoãn, dễ bảo, và không dám tơ tưởng anh ta có thể che dấu ông bất cứ điều gì.

Còn Kyle Rayner? Theo cách cậu ta mím môi bước đi, không ngoái lại nhìn Steward cầu cứu dù chỉ một lần, hi vọng đêm nay của ông sẽ không nhàm chán.

(Cont.)

====================

Đoán xem "quân cờ giá trị nhất trong lãnh thổ Đế quốc" Bruce vừa mất cho Luthor là ai nào :)))))))


	2. Chapter 2

Hal biết là Kyle yêu hắn.

Trái tim Kyle nối một đường thẳng đến đầu bút chì rồi toả ra trang giấy, và Kyle vẽ hắn, rất nhiều. Những bóng dáng hắn nhìn thẳng, nhìn nghiêng, nhưng nhiều nhất vẫn là từ phía sau, lộng lẫy, kiêu ngạo mà cô độc. Không gì vuốt ve lòng hư vinh của một thằng đàn ông hơn là biết hắn lấp đầy suy nghĩ của ai đó từng giờ từng phút, bất kể hắn có yêu lại kẻ đó hay không. Thứ gì từng rung động trong ngực Hal đã chết rụi từ lâu; nhưng Kyle dễ bảo, ưa nhìn, và trong mắt không có ai ngoài hắn.

Hal rất sẵn sàng tận dụng điều đó.

Thằng Hal Jordan của bảy năm trước sẽ thấy lợm giọng, Hal Jordan của bảy năm trước cũng sẽ không làm đĩ. Đêm đầu tiên của Kyle, hắn hết sức dịu dàng, cho Kyle tất cả những trải nghiệm mà lần đầu hắn không được có. Hắn nghe lồng ngực cậu ta rung lên tên hắn, hắn liếm lên vết sẹo đỏ nhức nhối rạch ngang cổ, nơi yết hầu cậu ta chạy lên xuống dưới làn da non nớt rịn mồ hôi. Hắn gợi lên những tiếng rên, đủ mọi sắc điệu, nghe cho đến chán rồi bắt đầu công đoạn rèn tắt chúng.

Sau một tháng qua tay Hal, Kyle đã sẵn sàng tiếp khách với tư cách là kĩ nam nhàm chán nhất Coast City. Không biết khóc, không biết kêu, chỉ nhắm mắt nằm im như tượng gỗ. Chưa đến một tuần, cậu ta đã có thể ngồi cả ngày mà nhàn nhã vẽ tranh. Hal hút hết khách về mình, chỉ về phòng lúc trời sáng để vuốt ve một Kyle còn đang ngái ngủ, ngắm thằng bé lộ ra những phản ứng hắn đã dạy chỉ được biểu hiện cho duy nhất một người. Hal đưa Kyle lên đỉnh bằng tay cũng thấy thoả mãn, một kiểu thoả mãn tinh thần, rằng có một thứ trên đời chỉ thuộc về riêng mình hắn.

Nghe tin Kyle bị Bruce Wayne mang đi, Hal đập nát lọ hoa duy nhất còn lành lặn trong phòng.

Sau một đêm quần thảo, cả hắn và thằng Wayne con đều đủ các màu xanh đỏ tím vàng. Trán hắn rách một vệt, chảy máu; Damian dập nát khoé miệng. Hắn có vài ngón tay bị tháo khớp, Damian xem ra đã rạn xương đùi. Khắp lưng Damian là vết móng tay cào toạc máu, chính hắn cũng mang vài dấu hàm răng. Nhưng không gì có thể ngăn hắn vịn lan can tập tễnh xuống cầu thang khi nghe tiếng động cơ xe, theo sau là tiếng John thét gọi người hầu đun nước nóng.  


Kyle vẫn mặc nguyên trang phục ngày hôm qua, trừ tấm khăn mỏng nó thường quàng để che đi vết sẹo trên cổ. Màu sẹo đỏ sậm khiến gương mặt thẫn thờ của thằng bé càng tái nhợt hơn bao giờ hết. Vai nó gồng lên, tay run run xiết thành nắm đấm, nhưng giây phút nhìn thấy Hal nước mắt nó ậc ra và Kyle bỏ chạy về phòng.

"Mẹ kiếp! Kyle! Kyle!" Hal nện thình thình lên cửa lim khoá chặt, toàn thân đều đau nên hắn không nhận ra vết rách trên nắm đấm đang toác thêm ra. "Kyle, cho anh vào! Thằng kia đã làm gì?! Mày bị thương phải không?! Kyle!"

"Dừng lại đi. Thể chất cậu ta không sao đâu."

Mất một lúc Hal mới nhận ra hắn không gây thêm tiếng động vì có người đang nắm cả hai cổ tay hắn. Damian, thằng nhãi con! Óc hắn sắp nổ tung, đầu vẽ ra đủ thứ vết thương trên người Kyle ẩn dưới lớp quần áo. Hắn giữ Kyle cẩn thận như vậy, hắn sẵn sàng gánh hết tất cả, chỉ để Kyle không phải chịu những gì hắn từng trải qua, Kyle lẽ ra sẽ có lựa chọn mà hắn chưa bao giờ có. Nhưng chỉ một đêm... Chỉ một đêm... Tất cả chỉ vì cha con thằng mắc dịch này!

"Ông ta không đụng vào em..."

Đang lúc giằng co, giọng nói nghèn nghẹt từ bên kia cửa khiến Hal khựng lại.

Hắn không nhớ việc gì xảy ra tiếp theo, nhưng xem ra bằng cách nào đó hắn giật được tay khỏi hai gọng kìm của Damian, sau đó phá tung cửa, vì giây tiếp theo hắn đang xé toang quần áo Kyle, tay chạy loạn trên da thằng bé, không ngừng lẩm bẩm, "Không thể được... Không thể thế được..."

Hắn đang bôi máu ra khắp mọi nơi, màu đỏ vuốt trên làn da không tì vết khiến thứ gì đó trong đầu hắn vỡ vụn. Kyle vẫn lành lặn, không có bất kì dấu hiệu gì của tình dục, không nơi nào gã có thể hôn và nói rằng loài người đều đồi bại, chỉ có hắn sẽ chăm sóc cho Kyle. Cách thằng bé run lẩy bẩy gác cả hai tay lên che mặt khiến hắn chợt hiểu rằng kẻ kia đã để lại dấu vết trên tâm hồn Kyle, nơi mà gã không thể chạm tới, không thể xóa đi, không thể vãn hồi. Hal phải ngăn mình không làm gì Kyle ngay tại đó, cắn xé nó, ăn tươi nuốt sống, mở phanh ngực nó ra để đào hết mọi vết tích của Bruce Wayne.

Hal đấm tay xuống đệm giường, bất lực. Khi hắn ngẩng đầu lên, Damian vẫn đang đứng ngoài cửa.

Chậm rãi, thằng nhãi nhếch miệng cười.

(Cont.)

=================================

(◡‿◡✿)


End file.
